fanmade_works_v2fandomcom-20200214-history
No Trick-or-Treating! (Jenny version)
It was Halloween night, and everyone at the Darling household was all dressed up for the occasion. Wendy Darling was dressed up like Tiana from The Princess and the Frog. Peter Pan was dressed up like Naveen from the Princess and the Frog. Cindy Bear was dressed up like a gypsy girl. Floral Rugg was dressed up like a hula dancer. Panini was dressed up like a cheerleader. Prince Adam was dressed up like Dracula. Belle was dressed up like a fairy. Dimitri was dressed up like a waiter. Christopher Robin was dressed up like Anakin Skywalker from Star Wars, and Jenny Foxworth was dressed up like a zombie whose body parts could be served at horrifying restaurants. "Oh, you guys look great!" Dimitri exclaimed. "So you're a waiter?" Belle asked. "Yes, I am," Dimitri said. "Would you like to look at our special tonight?" He lifted the lid, revealing Jenny inside the table. Her head was on a plate. "Boo!" Jenny said. It made Wendy, Peter, and her three aunts laugh. "Oh my goodness, it's my favorite dish, Jenny face!" Belle exclaimed. She ran up to Jenny, grabbed her face, and kissed her on the forehead. "You know what, dear, it's a little chilly out. Would you run upstairs and grab your sweater?" Jenny did as she was told. "That's my girl!" Dimitri said. "Wow, Belle," Adam said. "You look great!" "Oh, why thank you, Adam," Belle smiled sweetly. "You do, too. And you too, Dimitri." "Really? It's my wedding tux. It still fits." Dimitri said. "Like a paint job." Adam said. Then he noticed Wendy dressed up as Tiana, Peter dressed up as Naveen, Cindy dressed up as a gypsy girl, Floral dressed up as a hula dancer, and Panini dressed up as a cheerleader. "Hey, Peter, my dear young man!" he said. He and his son-in-law gave each other a hug. "This is your thirteenth Halloween!" Then he looked down at Wendy and the Three Animal Girls and asked them, "What is he?" "Isn't he handsome?" Wendy said, "He's Naveen." "Naveen?!" Adam asked, not believing his daughter. "I mean a frog prince." Cindy said. Adam faced Peter again. "Oh, good! That's better!" he said. He and Peter hugged each other. As soon as Jenny grabbed her orange-and-vermilion-striped sweater, she stopped at the railing, waiting to jump around. Dimitri glared at her. "Don't even think about it, Jenny!" Jenny glared back at him. "Don't even think about it!" she said in a mocking tone. "Baby!" Christopher Robin said. "Christopher Robin, that's not a nice thing to say to Jenny." Belle said. Dimitri didn't believe her. "You don't think I mean it?" he asked, "Just try me! I am the head of the household here! I am the boss!" "I'm the boss!" Jenny mocked him. "You're nothing but a baby!" Christopher Robin said. "Christopher Robin, stop calling your sister names!" Belle scolded lightly. Wendy, Peter, Cindy, Floral, Panini, and Adam just gasped at Jenny's insolence, and Dimitri was losing patience. "You are really getting on my nerves, young lady!" he scolded, "Don't you DARE jump off the step!" Jenny was being willful. "Make me!" "You're such a baby!" Christopher Robin said. "That's enough now, Christopher Robin." Cindy told him. Jenny jumped off the last three steps. "ALL RIGHT!" Dimitri yelled, "THAT DOES IT, I WARNED YOU! NO TRICK-OR-TREATING!" Wendy, Peter, Belle, Adam, and The Three Animal Girls gasped in shock. Jenny glared angrily at Dimitri and yelled, "YOU'RE AS EVIL AS MR. SYKES!" She then stomped off to her room, where her little kitten, Oliver, is sitting on her bed, waiting for her. "So just Peter, my three aunts, and I are going?" Wendy asked. "Yes, dear." Belle said. Wendy became so happy. She said, "YAY!" She then ran to her own room with Cindy, Floral, and Panini following her. "Dimitri, what was that all about?" Belle asked. Dimitri shook his head guiltily. "I don't know," he said. "I was so mad it just came out. But you two saw her! She's totally out of control!" "But it's Halloween," Adam said. "It's trick-or-treating!" Unfortunately, he didn't realize the doorbell rang. "Adam, I've begged, I've pleaded, I've given her spankings, I've given her time-outs, I've washed her mouth out with soap! None of them worked! I had to do something." Dimitri said. "But you don't take away a religious holiday!" Adam said, "Think of Peter, Wendy, Skippy, Piglet, and the Lost Hundred Acre Wood Toys." Category:Fan Fiction Category:Being Punished Category:Halloween